goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Beats Up King Bob for Threatening Gelman with a Gun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gelman tries to marry Tara/King Bob gets warned/Gelman gets grounded) At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was very angry about King Bob. Lawson: Man! I can't believe King Bob threatened my friend Gelman with a gun for trying to marry Tara! Gelman's suspended because of King Bob! I can't believe Principal Prickly let King Bob off the hook with a warning! He's stupid! So f***ing stupid! That's it, I'm going up to see King Bob and beat the living tar out of him! Lawson went off to the Jungle Gym. Up on top of the Jungle Gym, King Bob was sitting on his throne and Fanner Girl was waving her fan. King Bob: Ah, I'm glad Gelman's suspended for trying to marry my girlfriend. I thanked Principal Prickly for letting me off the hook with a warning after I threatened Gelman with a gun. Fanner Girl: Wow! What a brave boy! King Bob: I know, Fanner Girl! I know! Lawson's voice: KING BOB!!! King Bob had heard Lawson yelling. King Bob: Huh? Lawson popped up from the ladder and confronted King Bob. Lawson: King Bob, how dare you threaten my friend Gelman with a gun?! I just sent Gelman to try to marry your girlfriend, but you've foiled his plan! That's it, I'm going to beat you up! King Bob stood up from his throne, and he felt angry. King Bob: Don't you dare threaten to beat me up! The insolence! Lawson: I have the right to beat you up! So stand still, so I can beat the living tar out of you! King Bob: Uh-uh, threaten me again and see me what happens! Lawson: I'm going to beat the living tar out of you right now! Lawson charged towards King Bob, who was horrified. King Bob: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Lawson started to attack King Bob, and King Bob started screaming as Lawson beat him up continuously. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson pushed King Bob over to the floor, and King Bob felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson started laughing. Lawson: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for threatening Gelman with a gun! King Bob kept on crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jordan, Jerome, please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What happened, sire? Jerome: Tell us what's wrong? King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson beat me up. I'm hurt very badly. Ow. Jordan: He did what? Jerome: Oh my god! Lawson's in big trouble! Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Lawson. Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you beat up King Bob?! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You know that's very unacceptable! And attacking the king of the playground is a very bad thing to do! Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) That's it, you're in big trouble! And for this, you're going straight to the dodgeball wall! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) I agree with Jordan! You will stay there until Miss Finster sends you to Principal Prickly's office! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, please come help me! Then two guards came. Guard 1: What is it, sire? King Bob: Lawson beat me up! Ow ow ow. Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard 2: He did what? Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: You heard what King Bob said. Take him to the dodgeball wall and get Miss Finster to see him while we help King Bob. Guard 1: Yes, Jordan! Guard 2: Right away, Jordan! Two guards glared to Lawson. Guard 1: Come with us, you bad guy! Guard 2: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Two guards picked up Lawson, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: Lawson won't be hurting you ever again. King Bob: He better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then two guards placed Lawson on the dodgeball wall. Guard 1: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard 2: This is what you get for beating up King Bob! Then two guards left Lawson at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jim and Jerry bring Miss Finster to see me. Then two guards walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jim and Jerry? What happened? Guard 1: Lawson beat up King Bob! Guard 2: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Guard 1: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Guard 2: Follow us! Then two guards took Miss Finster to see Lawson. Guard 1: Here he is, give that Lawson a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Jim and Jerry! I'll deal with him! Guard 2: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then two guards left Lawson to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you beat up King Bob?! That's violent and unacceptable! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jim and Jerry! Why? Because Lawson beat up King Bob! That's violent and unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for beating up King Bob. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever beat up King Bob! You see beating up King Bob undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to beat up King Bob! Lawson: But Principal Prickly, he threatened Gelman with a gun. That's why I have to beat him up! Principal Prickly: I know what you're up to! Now I can't keep up with you kids, and you did a bad thing to poor King Bob. But Miss Finster assures me it's violent. That's it, you're suspended for 12 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you beat up King Bob?! You know King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! Lawson: But dad. He threatened Gelman with a gun for trying to marry Tara. That's why I have to beat her up. Lawson's mum: You know you can't do that to King Bob. Now he's got bruises all over him, because of you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded for six days! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Amy as Fanner Girl Joey as Jordan Steven as Jerome Brian as one of King Bob's guards Alan as one of King Bob's guards Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) King Bob's screaming voice, Jordan's angry voice and Jerome's angry voice Simon as King Bob's crying voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff